Luz De Luna
by GirlGryffindor
Summary: Selene es una chica tímida & reservada. Nunca a creído en las leyendas acerca de vampiros & hombres lobo. Pero el destino le hare ver que estaba muy equivocada. Una Cullen & un Vulturi se enamoraran bajo la luz de la luna ¿Como terminara eso?
1. Prefacio

**- Disclaimer:** El maravillso mundo de la saga Twilight [Incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**Luz de Luna  
**Twilight [2010] Fanfiction

_Luz de Luna_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**.**_  
_Prefacio

* * *

Piedad. Era lo único que pedía mi…cuerpo; piedad. Únicamente mi cuerpo, por que mí alma la había perdido para siempre, desde el momento en que sus dientes (1) perforaron mi cuello & la ponzoña recorrió todo mi ser. Hasta ahora.

Grite a todo pulmón al tiempo en que torcía mi espalda. El dolor era insufrible. Sentía mis venas quemarse, miles de cuchillos filosos atravesándome. Podía jurar que mi cabeza reventaría por las fuertes punzadas de dolor. Tomaba grandes bocados de aire, cada vez se me hacía difícil respirar. Mi pecho subía & baja en un ritmo acelerado, mis pulmones me dolían, sentía el sudor frio deslizarse por mi rostro. Me retorcía por el indescriptible dolor de mi cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con esta agonía? ¿Días? ¿Un mes?

No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. No lo entendía, no encontraba sentido a lo que me estaba ocurriendo ¿Qué mal había hecho para merecer esta…maldición? ¿Por que a mí? Pude notar como una cuantas lágrimas salían de mis ojos aunque yo no los tuviera abiertos ¿Por que? Me preguntaba una & otra vez ¿Acaso ese era mi destino?

Note como mi corazón empezó a palpitar como el de un caballo que había corrido una carrera & era cada vez más rápido. El miedo se apodero de mí, solo significaba una cosa; había llegado el momento…de mi nueva vida, de mi maldición &…tal vez la única de su especie ¿Una hibrida quizá? Pero sea lo que fuera, me convertiría en lo que más había negado ser en mi vida.

& mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

**- Nota's -**

**(1) -** Puse dientes [en vez de colmillos] puesto que los vampiros de Stephenie Meyer no tiene. Aclaración si ven la "incuerencia" en esa parte:)

**aDiosito:***


	2. Un día típico de mi vida

**- Disclaimer:** El maravillso mundo de la saga Twilight [Incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**Luz de Luna  
**Twilight [2010] Fanfiction

_Luz de Luna_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**.1**_  
_Un día típico de mí vida

* * *

Era principios del sexto mes del año. Faltaban exactamente unas semanas más para que las vacaciones de verano iniciaran.

La luz solar se filtraba desde una ventana que se encontraba aun lado de mí pupitre. Mire a través de la ventana; los cálidos & molestos rayos del sol se posaron en mi rostro. Era un día completamente soleado. Suspiré con resignación Odiaba el calor.

— Señorita Montenegro…-.

Seguí observando el panorama escuchando un murmuró, pero no le preste atención. Mi mente estaba en otra parte.

— ¡Señoritita…!-.

Gemí de dolor al sentir algo duro & pequeño pegar en mi cabeza. Volteé indignada en busca de mi "agresor" por así decirlo, & ahí estaba. Elena Villareal; una chica realmente atractiva, rebelde sin límites, una ardiente apasionada con muchos puntos de vista & ambiciones.

Pero sobretodo, mi mejor amiga de toda la secundaria & la responsable de mi golpe. Me había lanzado un borrado de goma. Por lo visto trataba de decirme algo…

— ¡Señorita Montenegro!-. El gritó del profesor hizo que diera un brinco. Ahora entendía lo que Elena me quería decir.

— ¿Si profesor Binns?-. Pregunte poniéndome mi atención en él.

El profesor Binns era una persona de aspecto gracioso. Él impartía la materia de historia, una de mis materias favoritas.

— Podía hacerme el favor de prestarle atención a su compañera que intenta dar su exposición-. Me ordenó.

— Por supuesto profesor, discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar-. Contesté con mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza. El profesor asintió la cabeza & le dio una señal a mi compañera que estaba enfrente para que siguiera.

Le lance una fugaz mirada a Elena quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Le encantaba encontrarme en este tipo de escenas bochornosas. La fulmine con la mirada fingiendo un _te odio_. Ella sonrió & me guiño un ojo.

Suspire sin más & tome mi libreta para tomar apuntes. Una voz carraspeo, supuse que sería mi compañera que iniciaría a explicar su tema.

_El tema que hablare se trata sobre el vampiro en la historia contemporánea..._

Un estallido de risas no se hizo esperar en el aula. Alce mi mirada para toparme con mi compañera que se encontraba enfrente del salón. Era nada más ni nada menos que Camila Dávalos; una chica un tanto extraña, por no decir loca.

Camila era muy bonita, pero tenía gustos un poco…oscuros & raros. Ella tenía una terrible obsesión con los vampiros & ese tipos de cosas & esa era como la decima o incluso más en que hablaba de ello. Esa era la razón por la que la catalogan de loca, siempre decía que un día se convertiría en uno & que se vengaría de nosotros por tantas burlas, humillación & despreció que le hacían. A decir verdad sentía pena por ella.

— No crees que ya es hora de que vayas a un psiquiatra_ Chiquidrácula_-. Exclamó la voz de mi amiga Elena.

Más risa no se hizo esperar, a excepción de la mía. El profesor llamó la calma nuevamente mientras que yo observaba fijamente a Camila. Pude notar como su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, dañando las hojas que traía en mano, pero eso no fue lo que me incomodo, si no en su mirada. Se reflejaba un puro odio hacia mi amiga & el resto de la clase. Me dio un escalofrió.

— Señorita Dá…-. Empezó decir el profesor cuando las risas cesaron pero Camila lo interrumpió…

— ¡Se arrepentirán, le juro que se arrepentirán todos ustedes, no saben con quien se están metiendo!-. Gritó con rabia & salió del aula, azotando la puerta. El aula quedó en silencio ante tal acto. Pero un duró mucho…

— Lo que tú digas _Chiquidrácula_-. Dijo Elena rompiendo el silencio & iniciando de nuevo las risas por parte de mis compañeros. Pero como siempre era la única que mantenía la compostura.

La clase pasó con horrorosa lentitud. Intenté prestar atención & mantenerme serena considerando que era una de las materias más entretenidas para mí pero, la mirada de profundo odio de Camila aún rondaba en mi cabeza. Realmente me había dejado desconcertada & al parecer fui la única que lo note.

**-0-**

— ¡Selene!-. Gritaba alguien en mis espaldas. Me di vuelta para ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz, pero sabía muy bien de quien era.

Me volteé de nuevo para seguir mi rumbo. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, me había decepcionado…de nuevo.

— ¡Selene, detente!-. Impidiéndome que siguiera caminando. Me tome con fuerza el brazo haciéndome girar. Nos quedamos frente a frente. — ¡¿Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa? ¡¿Por que no me esperaste?-. Me preguntaba exaltada.

— Tú muy bien sabes por que Elena-. Conteste seriamente. Elena puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar mi respuesta.

— Otra vez vamos a discutir por lo mismo…por ella ¡Yo soy tu amiga Selene, debes apoyarme a mí no a ella!-

— ¡¿Apoyarte?-. Repetí incrédula. — ¿Quieres que te apoye cuando estas hiriendo a una persona?

— Pero que dices, tú sabes a la perfección que lo que digo es verdad, Dávalos esta loca-.

— No exageres Elena-.

— No, no exagero & no soy la única que piensa eso, además tú muy bien lo sabes-.

— Mira, nunca eh negado que lo que dice es absurdo e incoherente, pero no por esa razón me voy a burla de ella & mucho menos humillarla delante de todo mundo…como tú lo haces, tú sabes perfectamente que odio que maltraten a las personas…-.

— Pero Selene…esta loca-.

— Elena…no seas tan injusta, no podemos juzgar a una persona sin siquiera conocerla, no sabemos si ella a sufrido, si tiene un trauma o algo por el estilo, tal vez eso explique su comportamiento ó…

— Ok, ya entendí, pero ya sabes como soy Sele, & no quiero que por…esa, nuestra amistad se pierda-. Me quede en silencio.

Suspire. — Esta bien…te perdono, pero solo con una condición…-.

— La que tú quieras-. Dijo Elena más animada.

— No vuelvas hacer eso…enfrente de mí ¿De acuerdo?

— Es un hecho-. Contestó Elena con una sonrisa. — Definitivamente eras un pan de Dios.

— Pero que cosas dices-. Sonrojándome.

— Es la verdad Selene, eres una persona única, quieres proteger a los demás sin siquiera conocerlas & eso no lo hace cualquiera, además de que era bonita, inteligente, popular…

— Elena…- Interrumpiéndola. — Creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde-.

Elena miró su reloj. — Tienes razón, me dije a mi misma que no podía llegar tarde a la clase de calculo-.

— ¿Calculo? Pero si tú odias esa clase-.

— Lo se, pero llego hay un chico que esta como quiere &…-.

— Será tú nueva conquista ¿No?-.

— Exacto-. Dijo radiante. — En fin, te dejó & nos vemos en la siguiente hora-.

— Claro…& suerte-.

Elena me dedico una sonrisa mientras se perdía por los corredores del instituto. Siempre me eh preguntado como es posible que yo sea amiga de Elena, si las dos éramos totalmente diferentes. Éramos como el agua & el aceite.

Ella era rebelde sin causa, a veces se mostraba superficial & egoísta & sin olvidar que es la típica chica sexy que quiere llegar a ser alguien que recuerden como una Sex Symbol & mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Caminé hasta el aula donde impartían Literatura. Mi clase favorita además de las artes plásticas. Apenas entré, me caí desparramada sobre mí pupitre & miré por la ventana. El día seguía siendo soleado.

Otra vez había tenido un día típico en mi vida.

* * *

**- Nota's -**

- Primero que nada Gracias por los comentarios [**Twistrock:** me alegro que te alla gustado:D** MelxCullenxHale:** lamentablemente no es Alec el que narra la historia(si te decepciona) es la OC como podras darte cuenta:) & pues espero que eso no te moleste, pero me alegra que se te hizo interesante:)

**- Gracias por pasar a leer -**

**- **Por cierto si quieren ver **IMAGENES **del **FIC **solo den cliclk a mí perfil & lo veran:)

**aDio'ss:***


	3. Una conversación bastante turbia

**Disclaimer:** El maravillso mundo de la saga Twilight [Incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**Luz de Luna  
**Twilight [2010] Fanfiction

_Luz de Luna_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**.2**_  
_Una conversación bastante turbia

* * *

_8 caballos ó 96 hombres, mujeres y niños._

_A principios de 1944, dos terceras partes de Europa, pertenecían al Tercer Reich. Es decir, al imperio que según Hitler, está destinado a cumplir mil años. La acción sucede en la ciudad de Klausenburg o Clud como comúnmente se conocía a la antigua capital de Transilvania._

Escribía con mi bolígrafo con suma rapidez & delicadeza. Indique punto & seguido en mi primer párrafo. Detuve mi mano & me lleve mi bolígrafo a mi boca (tenía esa mala costumbre de morder mis bolígrafos). Me incline un poco hacia adelante & posee nuevamente mis ojos a la lectura que tenía en mano; _Los hornos de Hitler._

Un libro sobre la época de Holocausto, de veintisiete capítulos & mi examen de Historia Universal. Tenía que redactar una síntesis de todo el libro (si era posible).

La primera semana del mes de Junio había pasado rápida & sin percance. Me gustaría decir los mismo con los deberes del instituto pero no es así, al contrario, los profesores nos había llenado de trabajos & este era prácticamente mi calificación de mi último año de la secundaria, así que tenía que ser un excelente trabajo, al igual que los otros. Por que así nos calificarán para nuestra boleta; con trabajos.

_El peligro de una ciudad en medio de la guerra se respiraba en el ambiente, pero el gobierno local simpatizaba con el régimen Nazi y colaboraba con ellos…_

— ¡Basta! No puedo más-. Di un respingo apartando mi vista en la lectura al escuchar el chillido de Elena. Había cerrado bruscamente el libro de _Los hornos de Hitler _& lo hizo aun lado. — Mi cabeza va explotar con tanta letras juntas.

— Ensáñame lo que llevas-. Estire mi brazo para tomar sus apuntes pero en un acto de reflejos por parte de ella me los arrebato.

— No quiero que me copies-.

— Pero que dices-. Exclame ante la absurda respuesta de Elena — Haber déjame ver-. Quitándole sus apuntes de sus manos.

— ¡Selene!-. Dijo ella forcejeando conmigo. Yo puse resistencia para que no me los arrebatar de nuevo.

— Aja-. Vitoreé al quitarle sus notas. Desdoble la hoja ya que se había rugado un poco & me puse a leer.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Solo ella hacia estas cosas. — Debí suponerlo-. Elena tenía la hoja en blanco, salvo el titulo del libro & el capítulo. Solamente eso. — ¿Qué significa esto Elena?

— ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó ella haciendo demencia.

— ¡No llevas nada Elena! & dice que ya te cansaste, de plano contigo, te recuerdo que este trabajo es nuestro…

— Examen, eso lo se perfectamente-. Haciendo una mueca de asco.

— Pues no parece-. Dije entregándole su hoja. — Tienes que ponerte las pilas Elena, solo faltan una semanas para que el ciclo escolar acabe & tenemos que salir con unas buenas notas para ingresar a la preparatoria, además te recuerdo que este no es el único trabajo que tenemos que entregar antes de salir.

— Lo se, lo se, todo eso lo se, pero no te preocupes, que todo lo tendré listo antes de tiempo-.

— "Lo que tú digas"-. Pensé irónicamente. — "Eso es lo ultimo que harás"-. Recordando los años anteriores en donde Elena siempre daba los trabajos incompletos o incluso no los entregaba. Pero también habían sido varias las veces que ya la prevenía a tiempo, pero a ella le importaba un bledo.

Suspire resignada. Nunca cambiaria. Tome nuevamente mi libro dispuesto a leerlo de nuevo pero Elena me interrumpió.

— ¿Seguirás con eso?-. Preguntó incrédula.

— Si, no quiero dejar las cosas al "ultima" énfasis en la penúltima palabra. Elena enarcó las cejas & hizo una mueca. Entendió mi indirecta. — Además, este es mi último trabajo…así que ya me quiero quitar este peso de encima.

— ¿Tú ultimo trabajo? Acaso…-.

— Sí…ya termine todos los deberes-. Conteste con una sonrisa orgullosa. — Si termino esto hoy ya no tendré que preocuparme por ningún "examen"-.

— Mientes, no es posible que ya hayas terminado los problemas de física, las de matemáticas e incluso las de cálculo, sin olvidar las redacciones de literatura, español & las que faltan…

— En primer lugar Elena…yo nunca miento, segundo los números siempre se me han facilitado, sobre las listas de lecturas era bastante obvia & eran los mismos libros que habíamos releído tantas veces para estudiar en los parciales, por si no lo recuerdas, la única materia que no pido redacción fue la profesora de química pero recuerda que el examen era el tema que expusimos en clase & tercera…yo nunca dejo que se me junten las cosa & lo sabes-.

Elena se quedó callada pero tenía un particular brillo malicioso en sus ojos. — Entonces…mi querida _Einstein _si ya tienes "todos" los trabajos hechos…

— La respuesta es no-. Conteste al saber en donde quería llegar.

— Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a pedir-. Indignada.

— Claro que lo se, como si no te conociera, quieres que te los pases-.

Elena bufó. — Bueno & eso que…tú eres mi amiga & debes ayudarme-.

Entre cerré los ojos. No me agradaba nada, cuando Elena se ponía en sus _moñitos. _

— No-. Dije sin más.

— ¿Por que no?-. Replicó ella.

— Por que en primera ya no los tengo, los entregue todos & no te hago ningún bien en darte mi trabajo que por cierto, hice con tanto esmero & pase noches en vela…así que la respuesta es no-.

Elena me miró recelosa pero no replico. Sabía que cuando decía algo se cumplía así que no gastaría saliva en sus ruegos & caprichos.

— Bien…me voy a la habitación-. Dijo con voz áspera. Tomó sus cosas & se perdió entre los pasillos de la biblioteca del instituto.

Esta muy claro que Elena nunca en su vida cambiaria. Solté un largo suspiro antes de centrar mi concentración nuevamente en la lectura;

_Algo se escucha de los campos de concentración. Imposible creer que tal crueldad sea posible. Se sabe que parte de la ideología del Partido Nacional Socialista de los Trabajadores Alemanes se fundamenta en la creencia de una raza superior…_

**-0-**

Mis parpados me pesaban. Unas leves punzadas estaban presentes en mi sien. Mi ojos & mi mente ya no tenían para más. Cerré el libro & tome mi muñeca que también me dolía. Di un gran bostezo, estaba realmente agotada, no sabía con exactitud cuantas horas llevaba haciendo la redacción de Historia adentro de la biblioteca, pero debía ser tarde.

Mire mi reloj & abrí lo ojos como platos. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada & yo ahí haciendo los deberes mientras que los demás alumnos dormían.

— "De seguro mañana tendré una horribles ojeras…esta vez te pasaste Sele"-. Me dije a mi misma. Agarre mis cosas & las guarde en mi mochila. Estaba apunto de irme pero solté un grito al ver una sombra pasar enfrente de mí.

— Te recomiendo que guardes tus gritos cuando yo ya sea vampiro-. Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad. — Ahí es donde verdaderamente sentirás miedo-.

— "Vampiros"-. Pensé. — ¿Ca…Camila…eres tú?-.

— Tranquila Montenegro, aún no soy un verdadero peligro-. Contestó saliendo de la oscuridad.

— Me asustaste…-. Exhale aire con alivio al reconocer su voz. Pero el alivio no me duro mucho al verla con claridad entre la poca luz que había.

Su expresión era más fría de lo normal. Al parecer había llorada en todo el transcurso del día pues tenía los ojos realmente rojos e hinchados ¿Habrá sido por lo de hoy?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, ya es tarde?-. Pregunte tratando de romper la incomoda situación en que se estaba manifestando.

— Lo mismo te preguntó a ti-. Dijo fríamente. La mire a los ojos & pude apreciar que sus cerraba los puños con fuerza.

— Me quede haciendo el trabajo que nos dejo el Sr. Binns & no me di cuenta de la hora-. Conteste con sinceridad. — ¿& tú?

— Eso no te incumbe-. Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta. Me dio la impresión que le daba cólera escuchar mi voz.

— Disculpa, pero no creo que merezca ese tipo de respuesta & menos con ese tono que me lo esta diciendo, yo no te eh hecho nada malo-.

— Claro que los has hecho-. Soltó con brusquedad. — Desde este momento.

— ¿Perdón?-. Dije con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho?

— Lo que escuchaste-. Mirándome con sumo odio. El mismo odio que miraba a mis compañeros. Eso me desconcertó mucho.

— Discúlpame otra vez pero…no entiendo a lo que te refieres-. A la defensiva.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo…por que tú-. Contesto entre dientes.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que quieres decir? la paciencia.

— Montenegro…-. Susurró con desprecio. — Tú apellido…dejas mucho que desear…-

— ¿Mí apellido?… se estaba volviendo muy confuso para mí. Algo no andaba bien.

— Solo te diré que…los vampiros & los Hombres lobos si existen-. Cambiándome totalmente el tema. Me paralice por completo. Estaba loca. Pero había algo más, lo presentía.

— ¡No te creo!-. Siseé. —& se que me estas ocultando algo más-.

— Pues no me creas ese será tú problema-. Contestó entre dientes.

— Te equivocas la única que tiene un problema…eres tú, yo no voy a estar gastando mi tiempo en alguien que creen en puras fantasías-. No tenía caso seguir insistiéndole.

— ¡No son fantasías! Es la verdad….pero como tú misma dijiste no voy a gastar mi tiempo…pero si en verdad quieres saber a lo que me refiero…lo sabrás por Alexander Corvinus-.

— ¿Alexander Corvinus?-. Confusa ante su respuesta. — ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué tiene ver con todo esto? Respóndeme Camila-.

— Como tú misma dijiste no voy a gastar mi tiempo…tú misma te darás cuenta…lastima que no estaré para ver tu cara de desconcierto cuando eso pase, pero si el destino cambia…tú & yo nos volveremos a ver, tal vez, aunque lo veo muy improbable, no se por que me preocupe tanto, ahora que lo pienso mejor, pero sí eso llegara a pasar…será con nuestras verdaderas identidades-. Mostré una expresión desconcierto ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? — Yo seré un vampiro, como siempre lo eh soñado & tú…una mujer lobo haciéndonos prácticamente enemigas mortales ó inclusive serías alguien como yo-.

¿Había escuchado bien? Yo una mujer lobo ó un vampiro, si claro. Ahora me arrepentía por haber dudo de la palabra de mi amiga Elena, ella tenía razón, Camila estaba loca.

—Pero eso no sucederá…no te preocupes-. Dijo con odio en su palabras & se fue. Dejándome ahí en la oscuridad.

Un sabor amargo tenía en mi boca. Camila me había dejado terriblemente desconcertada…de nuevo ¿Qué quiso decir con que todo eso? ¿Quién era Alexander Corvinus? ¿Qué tenía que ver con mi apellido? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí en estas horas? Pero lo que mas me desconcertaba era la seguridad de su palabras ¿Por que? Ahora esas preguntas rondarían por mi cabeza el resto del día entero. Perfecto.

Nunca paso por mi mente que alguna vez tendría una conversación bastante turbia con Camila Dávalos.

* * *

**- AGRADECIMIENTOS -**

**-****Gabriela-Lua:** Me alegro que te guste mí historia:) & la vedad a mí tambien me gusta Alec, es él unico que me gusta de todos Vulturis. Con respecto en el lugar donde se narra la historia en en America(Mexico) Ups un poco de Spoiler pero no hara daño:)

**-Alejandra de Cullen: **Mil gracias por pasar & comentar^^ & sobretodo me da gusto que te alla agradado mí historia:)

**-Twistrock: **Ese es uno de mis propositos:) que la historia este interesante xD & me sorprendi de que te sientas identificada con mis personajes, la verdad & eso me pone feliz:D

**-MelxCullenxHale: **Uff:) me alegro de no haberte decepcionado & con toda confiansa, con cualquier duda que tengas, no te preocupes en preguntarme te contestare con gusto:D

**-Puh Cullen Ross: **Me alegra ver tu comentario por aquí linda:) muchisimas gracias jajajajaja yo tambien adoro tu historia, ademas de que tu comentario me puse feliz al igual que los otros jajajajaja & tambien en el hecho que te alla gustado el nombre(cosa que no lo puse así por que si) luego sabras por que;). Que bueno que te guste como escribo la verdad me gusta decir las cosas con detalle, soy un poco perfeccionista xd & con respecto a Alec...tendras que ser un poco paciente por que si faltan unos cuantos capítulos más sin él, pero te aseguro que la espera valdra la pena:D Me alegro que allas pasado:)) Me anima.

**-Hajabeg452: **Creeme, yo tambien adoro los punto de vista de OC por esa misma razón publico esta clase de fics:) pero lamentablemente se ve con una Mary Sue¬¬ & no es el gusto de muchos:/ per en fin...por otra parte...ese es el fin ¿No? dejar interesante la trama jajajajaja(de seguro pensaras que mala) pero es mejor así xD. Con Camila por una parte estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no todo es como lo pinta, solo te dire eso;) Despues esta Alec, me enamore de él el la peli xD jajajaja pero con leer fics de él más & con respecto a Selene pues...tendras que descubrirlo tú misma por que si te lo digo será Spoiler & creo que no tiene chiste así:D

**- Mil Gracias por pasar a leer & por sus Reviews -**

**- Nota's-**

Tal vez tarde en actualizar:( por que ya entre nuevamente a clases así que casi no tendre tiempo de escribir pero hare todo lo posible:) No se preocupen

**aDio'ss***


	4. Dudas, Interrogatorios & Alexaner C

**Disclaimer:** El maravillso mundo de la saga Twilight [Incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**Luz de Luna  
**Twilight [2010] Fanfiction

_Luz de Luna_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**.3**_  
_Dudas, Interrogatorios & Alexander Corvinus

* * *

_El viento soplaba con fuerza, produciendo el sonido de los árboles; las hojas chocando unas con otras, las ramas frotándose & el aire pulsando entre ellas, murmurando, silbando, vibrando, como cuerdas de un instrumento gigante. En la inmensidad de la noche las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo & los rayos plateados de la luna penetraban en una gran ventana._

_El ambiente era tenso, la temperatura había bajado sensiblemente, un olor a oxidó pasó por su nariz. Un fuerte olor, un olor que se me hacia muy familiar; sangre._

_Entre las sombras de una esquina, unos ojos rojos, fríos & oscuros me miraban fijamente. Un horrible escalofrió paso por mí columna._

_— ¿Quién…eres tú?-. Pregunte con un hilo de voz. Pero no respondió._

_El misterioso ser permanecía en silencio entre la sombras, mirándome fijamente como yo a él. El temor aprensó mi corazón. Estaba apunto de de preguntarle nuevamente pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Me había quedado sin habla; mis piernas empezaron a fallar, como si ya no soportaran más mi cuerpo._

_Lance una mirada aterrada hacia aquel extraño ser de ojos rojos & en ese momento me percaté de que también ese ser me miraba con las misma alarma ¿Por que lo hacia? _

_Los plateados rayos de la luna empezaron a penetrar más en el lugar. Iluminando todo rastro de oscuridad, hasta acercase a la esquina en donde se encontraba. Dándome claridad para ver a la persona de ojos rojos & fue ahí donde comprendí. Ese ser que me miraba fijamente…era yo._

_Mí imagen estaba reflejada en un espejo. Yo era la persona de ojos rojos & fríos ¿En que me había convertido?_

_— ¡No!_

[...]

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Me levanté sobresaltada; jadeante, con mí respiración acelerada al igual que los latidos de mí corazón, parecía que saldría de mí pecho. Me lleve una mano a mí frente; tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

— "Dios, que horrible pesadilla"-. Pensé. —"No puede ser"-. Era increíble que por las _locuras & amenazas_ de Camila ahora soñara con vampiros ¡Que yo era un vampiro! Eso era el colmo.

Deje caer pesadamente mi cuerpo a la cama. La conversación que mantuve con Camila en la madrugada bombardeaba mi mente & no solo eso ¿Cuál era la motivación de Camila por seguir sus ideales absurdos? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su desenfrenada obsesión con los vampiros? ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de sus fantasías? Pero sobretodo ¿Quién era ese Alexander Corvinus? ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese sujeto?

Me obligue a concentrarme en mis primeras preguntas vitales que debía contestar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor era una locura. Primero tenía que decidir…no mejor dicho tenía que admitir que lo que decía Camila era cierto. Solté un bufido. Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Aceptar algo que siempre había negado en mi vida resultaba estúpido & absurdo con esa ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso ¿Por que no me quedaba tranquila?

Tantas preguntas & ni una sola respuesta concreta. Eso me inquietaba mucho, no saber nada. No tener una explicación racional a lo que pasaba, al menos de que Camila fuera tan sínica, hipócrita & una excelente actriz. Eso lo explicaría todo. Pero no, aún había muchos cabos sueltos, además de ese tal Alexander ¿Por que me incluía a mí en sus locuras? ¿Para dejarme en evidencia? Era ilógico, si no ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo. Entonces ¿Por que a mí?

— "Demonios"-. Pensé a regañadientes. Odiaba tener dudas, pero más odiaba lo que iba hacer.

La única manera de quitarme estas dudas era investigar & era como darle la razón a Camila. Ni modo, dejaría mi lógica & mí orgullo aún lado. Era eso o dejar que la intriga me carcomiera. Pero por otra parte si lo hago & encontró las pruebas necesarias me quitaría las dudas rondando en mi cabeza, pero lo mejor de todo era que la demostraría que ella estaba equivocada. Si, lo tenía que hacer.

Una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, sustituyó mis profundos pensamientos. La mañana, una mañana nublada ¡La mañana!

Salté de la cama cuando esa insignificante palabra pasó por mi mente, dejando atrás toda mi inquietud. Gire bruscamente mi rostro en dirección de mi mesita de noche en donde mi despertador marcaba la hora. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, apunto de salirse de sus orbitas. Eran las ocho de la mañana; me había quedado dormida & los peor. Había perdido una clase.

Este día iba ser demasiado largo.

[...]

Seguí corriendo con todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, no podía llegar tarde a otra clase. Nunca en mi vida de estudiante había llegado tarde a una clase, nunca & ahora que estaba apunto de terminar la secundaria me pasaba esto.

El aire frío de la mañana pegaba en mi cara. Era lo único bueno, del día; que hacía frio. Amaba los días completamente nublados. Pero bueno, ahora eso era lo de menos, lo primero era llegar a tiempo a mi segunda clase…que por cierto no sabía cual era._ Grandioso._

A regañadientes trate de tomar mi horario sin parar de correr, con un poco de dificultad pude sacarlo de mi mochila; Biología, era mi siguiente clase al ver mi horario.

Con mi horario en un puño & mi mochila en mi otro brazo me dispuse a embarcarme al a ir al salón de Biología & sin olvidar que era el aula más apartada. Acelere más el paso, abrí lo mas posible mis piernas para abarca una gran distancia & así llegar más rápido. Pareciera que estuviera corriendo un maratón.

Entre estrepitosamente al Hall del instituto de la zona B sin pararme. Los pasillos estaban completamente aislados, todo mundo estaba en clase, menos yo, pero con gran alivio eso terminaría puesto que la puerta de mi aula correspondiente estaba enfrente de mí. Pare en seco al llegar ahí.

Tomaba grandes bocados de aire, estaba agitada, cansada & trate de relajarme lo mejor posible, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Di unos ligeros golpes a la puerta & escuche un _— Pase —_ por parte del profesor que impartía la materia.

Asome tímidamente la cabeza al abrir la puerta.

— ¿M-Me…permite p-pasar?-. Pregunte con vergüenza. Las miradas de todos los alumnos se posaron en mí al igual que el profesor al momento en que abrí la puerta.

— Señorita Montenegro ¿Sabe la hora que es?-. Apunto el profesor señalándome su reloj. — Veinte minutos de retraso.

— Lo se, señor-.

— & me imagino que también debe saber el reglamentó del Colegio, la tolerancia de retraso son de cinco minutos & su tiempo limite ya paso-.

— Lo se señor…pero yo tengo una buena explicación por mi retardo, yo…-.

— No es necesario que me explique nada Señorita Montenegro, la señorita Villareal ya me explico el por que de su retraso & solo…por estaba vez dejare pasar esta falta, por que se que clase de alumna es…pase-. Ordenó anotando algo en su lista.

Con todo la vergüenza del mundo, obedecí & entre en silencio. Quería que la tierra me tragara ahí mismo, las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros era de lo peor & no solo eso, mi imagen era otro problema. Debido a mi retraso no pude arreglarme como debía. Estaba echa un desastre. La vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos era…una pesadilla, pero eso no duro mucho.

Todas las mesas con dos sillas del aula estaban ocupadas, salvo una. La única mesa que tenia una silla disponible para mí & estaba ella. Mi vergüenza se paso de enojo & indignación al solo verla. Ese rostro tan conocido a la perfección por mí. El rostro de Elena.

La muy…sínica se aguantaba la risa, eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre. La mire de manera furtiva mientras pasaba por el pasillo & en contra mi voluntad, no quedaba otro remedio que sentarme junto a ella. Deposité mi mochila sobre la mesa al llegar & sin mirarla, aparte la silla a una distancia considerable lejos de ella. Quería que fuese consiente de que estaba enojada con ella, por su culpa estaba teniendo un día…horrible.

Elena capto rápido mi mensaje al verla cambiar de postura risueña a seria. Ignorando completamente mi directa, se inclinó en dirección a mí. Dejé caer mi pelo que se encontraba un poco enmarañado sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotras, no quería hablar con ella, eso era obvio e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia eso no sería posible, al sentir pequeños jaloncitos de mi cabello. Cerró los ojos e intente contar hasta diez, pero sabía que sería inútil, este tipo de situaciones no afectaban a Elena, pues ella siempre llegaba a un punto en donde yo me doblegaba & terminaba hablando nuevamente con ella, & lo sabíamos ambas.

— Deja mi cabello en paz…-. Espete entre dientes.

— Hui si que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo-. Contestó dejando de jalarme el pelo.

— ¿Eso crees? Pues fue gracias a ti-. Tratando de no perder la cordura.

— Lo dices por haberte dejado dormí-.

No conteste.

— No se por que reaccionas de esa manera, si yo lo único que quería era que descansaras, se que te quedaste trabajando ese dichoso ensayo hasta la madrugada, sabía que ibas estar realmente cansada para entonces-. Me reclamó.

Gire ligeramente mi cabeza en dirección a ella & el enojo que sentía mi corazón paso a…culpa. Al escuchar así a Elena me hizo sentir…malagradecida & una…mala amiga. Elena había hecho tal cosa por que se preocupo por mí & yo a mí lo único que me importo fue el retraso que tendría. Era una tonta sin remedio.

Me gire completamente hasta mirarla a los ojos. — Yo…-. Suspiré-. — Perdón…pero es que….al parecer este no es mí día &….-.

— Te entiendo…amiga-. Me cortó. — No te preocupes, pero te lo advertí, ese trabajo terminaría matando las ultimas neuronas que te quedaban.- Bromeo.

Sonríe ligeramente, dando por terminado el "malentendido" & el perdón entre las dos. En tan solo una horas ya había tenido un día pésimo & lo que faltaba, aun no olvidaba el tema que tenía pendiente ¿Quién era ese Alexander Corvinus? ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese sujeto?

Al pensar en aquellas preguntas sin respuesta noté un intenso dolor en la sien. Me lleve automáticamente una mano en mi frente & cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

— ¿Pero por lo menos terminaste el trabajo?-. Preguntó de repente Elena.

Vacilé un poco antes de contestar por el dolor— No…me faltó muy poco para terminarlo, pero ya no pude seguir-.

— Claro que no podías seguir, al menos que seas un fenómeno como Dávalos tal vez lo hubieras terminado-.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. No por el dolor, si no por el nombre — No me la menciones por favor-. Ajuntándome el dolor. Las punzadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

— ¿& Se podría saber por que?-. Preguntó Elena desconcertada.

— Ayer, después de que tú te fuiste…me encontré con Camila-.

— ¡Te hizo algo esa loca…!

— No, no me hizo nada, pero…tuve una conversación bastante desagradable con ella & sabes…nunca pensé decir esto pero…tienes razón Elena, Camila esta loca-.

— ¡¿Qué?-. Gritó sorprendida. — No lo puedo creer, tú Selene Montenegro aceptando algo así de una persona, debo estar soñando-.

— Pues no, no estas soñando, lo que digo es verdad, ayer lo pude comprobar yo misma-. Tratando de ignorar el dolor.

— Vez, te lo dije ¿Pero que te hizo cambiar de idea? Antes la defendías & ahora la catalogas de loca ¿Por que tu rápido cambio de actitud hacia ella?

— Pues…tú ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre…su tema de vampiros & ese tipo de cosas, ya….me hartó-. Haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

— Oye ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que algo te duele-.

— Si…es, es la cabeza-. Masajeando mi sien.

— Debe ser por que te quedaste trabajando hasta tarde, cuando termine la clase puedo acompañarte a ir por una aspirina-.

— Si, debe ser por eso…pero…creo que no será necesario, se me pasara pronto, ya veras-. Dije dejando de masajear mi sien para dedicarme a tomar apuntes sobre la clase.

— Como quieras.-

[…..]

La clase resultó ser larga, aburrida & repetitiva, al igual que el dolor de mi cabeza pero a lo largo que pasó el tiempo el dolor fue disminuyendo pero no del todo. Gracias a ello & las miles de dudas rondando en mi subconsciente no me pude concentrar bien en clase.

Fue realmente incomodo pero finalmente, la campana sonó, & yo me levanté con la seria disposición de salir de ahí cuanto antes como lo hacia Elena en cada hora de salida.

— No miraba la hora de salir de ahí. — Comentó Elena al salir del aula. — Por cierto… ¿Cómo sigues, aun te duele la cabeza?

— No…ya no me duele. — Mentí.

Elena me miró fijamente. Sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo. — ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿A que te refieres?-. Ignorando su tono de voz.

— Pues…esta un poco rara ¿Qué pasa?

Detuve mi pasó por los pasillos transitado de estudiantes.

— Elena… — Pronuncie su nombre en susurro pero me detuve ¿Era necesario contarle mi verdadero problema? Medite un momento, tal vez era mejor no ampliar mi inquietudes a otros ¿Además como podría ayudarme Elena? Una chica totalmente desconectada de lo coherente, o alguien más, si ni yo misma lo entendía — Iré a la biblioteca ¿Me acompañas? — Si, lo mejor no era involucrarla.

Elena me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba segura que le diría acerca de mi comportamiento raro pero le salí con otra cosa.

— No…no tengo la suficiente valentía para ir de nuevo a ese terrible sitio — Dijo sin más. Al parecer ya no iba a insistir de nuevo.

— Como quieras….nos veremos en el dormitorio — Mostrando una señal de adiós con mi mano.

Me aleje de Elena para dirigirme a la Biblioteca. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de mi amiga en mí nunca. Sabía que no me encontraba bien, pero también sabía que no tenía caso hacerme un interrogatorio hasta que nos diera de noche, era persistente & no tenía caso que perdiera el tiempo. Si no tenía la suficiente certeza de algo o no tenía ganas de decirlo, nunca se lo diría.

[…..]

Arrastre la silla hacia atrás para poder sentarme sin problemas. Coloque mi mochila aun lado mío & me acerque un poco a la pantalla de la computadora. Dadas las circunstancias en que me encontraba haciendo esto, tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Me encontraba en horas de clase así que tenía un lapso de tiempo limitado por la encargada de la Biblioteca. Si bien podría hacerlo más tarde, en mi dormitorio, con mi propia laptop, sin prisas pero, si no lo hacía ahora mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila.

Me fui al buscador más utilizado por todos; Google & tecleé una única palabra que invadía mi mente; Alexander Corvinus.

Saque un suspiro. Había mucho que discriminar cuando aparecieron los resultados, demasiados resultados para mí gusto pero no podía quejarme, era mejor eso que no tener nada. Empecé a leer cuidadosamente la introducción de cada página que tuviera una relación con aquel nombre & para mi sorpresa la única relación que había era solo del Feudalismo.

Fruncí el ceño. Por lo que la información que acaba de leer, solo me daba entender una cosa. En pocas palabras, ese tal Corvinus era un hombre de la época Feudal, uno muy importante en el siglo V &…nomas. No lo entendía ¿Por que Camila le interesaría un simple hombre que vivió en la etapa de la monarquía? Tenía la seguridad que sería algo relacionado con los vampiros & esa cosas pero…al parecer no era así. Entonces… ¡¿Me tomo el pelo?

— Selene…eres una tonta — Me dije a mi misma.

No podía digerirlo. Como pude dejar que las palabras de Camila me afectaran hasta este punto de…llegar a esto. Definitivamente soy una ingenua.

Con total indignación estaba dispuesta a dirigir el puntero en el icono de cerrar pero por error di atrás para regresar a la antigua página & un titulo en especial llamo mi atención; _La otra vida de Alexander Corvinus_.

Entre cerré los ojos. El titulo sonaba tentador. Di clic & esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la pagina, haciendo clic una & otra vez. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa; era un pagina simple con fondo de amarillo pálido & texto negro, de aspecto medieval.

_La otra vida de Alexander Corvinus_

_La verdad detrás de la leyenda_

_Era un señor de la guerra de Hungría que ascendió al poder en el siglo V, justo a tiempo para ver a su pueblo devastado por un desconocida plaga. Alexander fue el único superviviente de la peste. Su cuerpo se había adaptado al virus, y a través de algún medio desconocido, por consiguiente, le hizo inmortal…por el gen inmortal._

_Años más tarde, con su esposa Helena, fue padre de tres hijos, dos de los cuales heredó la cepa inmortal en su forma activa: hermanos gemelos Marcus y William. Según una leyenda, Marcus fue mordido por un murciélago y se convirtió en el primer vampiro, mientras que William, mordido por un lobo, se convirtió en el primer hombre lobo..._

Inmortal, vampiro, hombres lobos repetí leyendo nuevamente esa palabras. Conque esto era a lo que Camila se refería. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo podía ser cierto esto? Un hombre que adquiere un gen mutante que lo hace inmortal & tienes hijos que… ¡ah! Que tontería. Volví a fijar nuevamente mi atención a la pagina, aun quedaba algo que descubrir ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tipo con mi marca de nacimiento?

_William se convirtió en un lobo salvaje… realizó un alboroto infectando a quien mordía…la cepa resultó lo suficientemente potente como para reanimar a los muertos, convirtiéndolos en la primera generación de hombres lobo causando incontrolables monstros a través de Hungría & Marcus para traer a su hermano bajo control, creo un ejército…después de muchas batallas en contra de William fue capturado finalmente…_

Recline mi peso contra la silla. Seguía leyendo cosas absurdas & nada con lo que yo quería saber. Me quede inmóvil un rato, tenía que poner en orden la información que acababa de procesar & en pocas palabras solo relataba el origen de los vampiros & hombres lobos. Suspire con frustración, aparte de no encontrar lo que yo quería saber no entendía sobre lo que describía la narración ¿Qué era la cepa inmortal?

Desplace la pagina hacia abajo en busca de más & efectivamente había una entrada; _El tercer inmortal _

_Nota_

_Según la leyenda, la Cepa Corvinus o Cepa inmortal era una anomalía genética recesiva que únicamente tiene la capacidad de mantener y el puerto ambos virus transportados por los vampiros y hombres lobo. Esta anomalía es el único gen conocido que es capaz de combinar las propiedades tanto del vampiro y hombres lobo que, de lo contrario, se destruyen al contacto, debido a los componentes incompatibles contenida en su nivel celular. Esta cepa recesiva se activa una vez que muta con los genes de una o más especies distintas. Los únicos ejemplos conocidos después de la mutación de la cepa Corvinus son los vampiros y hombres lobos._

_Cuando se hereda en su forma activa, la cepa Corvinus da su inmortalidad de acogida y una fuerza sobrehumana, mientras que, además, dispongan de las posibilidades de una nueva etapa de mutación cuando se sometan a los genes de fusión. Sin embargo, cuando se hereda en su forma latente, no da ninguna interacción con el huésped alguno, por lo que no daba ningún indicio de su presencia desde la perspectiva de terceros. Aún así, queda la capacidad de la cepa inactiva a someterse a otra etapa de mutación, pero esto sólo podría lograrse si la cepa se señala a su forma activa por una fuente independiente._

_Una de esas fuentes es la cepa Corvinus en forma posterior a la mutación, es decir, tanto el Vampiro o hombre lobo tensión a causa de su posición dominante. Una fusión con cualquiera de las cepas después de la mutación podría producir resultados muy potentes, como la Cepa latente Corvinus sería en su forma consanguíneo. Por otra parte, una fusión con las dos cepas mutación post produciría resultados aún mayor, que sería considerada como un híbrido._

_La primera persona que haya heredado la tensión Corvinus en forma latente fue el tercer hijo de Alexander, que fue mujer. A través de ella, la cepa Corvinus se conservó en su forma pura._

_Se dice que a la simple capacidad de la cepa Corvinus de multiplicar de padres a hijos, cualquiera que esté relacionado biológicamente con la tercera hija de Corvinus es un posible cargador de la cepa._

_Y así nace el tercer inmortal_

ARBOL GENEALOGICO DE LA TERCERA HIJA

Leí claramente ese párrafo al final del texto. Dibuje una mueca. Como era posible que inventaran tantas cosas & hasta poner la descendencia, pero fuera de eso por lo menos ya tenía claro acerca de la mutación pero no lo esencial de mi investigación & solo me queda ver esa entrada así que solo di clic.

Vi como una nueva pagina se abría con un fondo blanco & texto negro. Con solo verlo me lleve una mano a la boca. No podía ser cierto, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Fruncí el ceño & volteé los ojos, ahora lo entendía, era verdaderamente increíble.

Camila era una loca de primera.

* * *

Looooooooooo sientoooooooooo muuuuuuuuchiiiiisimoooooo en serio:( No pense que sería tanto tiempo sin actiualizar pero hubo motivo para eso¬¬ pero en fin estoy devuelta:D

Bueno en pocas palabras para mí...Capitulo horrendo, no me gusto como quedo pero ya queria subirlo desde haceeee tiempo:) Haber si no los confundo xd

Por cierto si quieren ver Imagenes **[IMG] **del FanFic den clic a mi perfil;)

* * *

**- AGRADECIMIENTOS -**

**-****Gabriela-Lua -****-Twistrock-****-Puh Cullen Ross: **Gracias por comentar en mi capítulo anterior:D

-**Beatriz: **Que bueno mi historia te atrapo:D Espero que siga así & perdon por la tardansa:/ xd

-**Cassandra: **Primero que nada, gracias que pensar eso de mí:) Me siento halagada por eso pero en fin, se que pude complicar las cosas & más con este capítulo pero lo que te aclarare es esto:

La historia es narrada por mí propio personaje [OC: Selene] & estos capítulos son como...una introducción para dar a los hechos el prefacio. Obviamente pasara tiempo para llegar ahi & tener paciencia. Estos capítulos sobretodo el 2 & este, hay información que ayudara cuando ocurra el prefacio & en los siguientes los misterios se iran resolviendo:)

**- Mil Gracias por pasar a leer & por sus Reviews -**

**aDio'ss***


	5. Vacaciones de Verano

**Disclaimer:** El maravillso mundo de la saga Twilight [Incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**Luz de Luna  
**Twilight [2010] Fanfiction

_Luz de Luna_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**.4**_  
_Vacaciones de verano

* * *

Los calurosos días habían transcurrido inevitablemente, un día más caliente que otro & sin haberlo pensado las vacaciones de verano había comenzando.

Júbilos de alegría & emoción se escuchan por el aire. Por fin las clases habían dado por terminado, al igual que otro ciclo escolar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los días se hicieran semanas, las semanas meses para que nuevamente iniciara otra etapa, pero por ahora, eso tendría que esperar… yo tendría que esperar.

Tome el pequeño triangulo metálico de mi segunda maleta. Trace el singular trayecto de un lado a otra para cerrar por completo el gran paquete en donde contenía el cincuenta porciento de mis pertenencias. Debía admitir que este año había pasado demasiado rápido, en comparación con años anteriores, posiblemente allá sido que…en los últimos meses pasaron cosas inusuales con cierta persona con cierto toque de locura, situación que aun me desagrada, sobretodo por el pequeño suceso que tuve con ella; Camila. Me pregunto si algún día dejara de pensar en cuentos de hadas.

— Parece que ya estas lista ¿No? —-Alce la vista al escuchar la inolvidable voz.

— Tu también deberías hacer maletas ¿No crees Elena? — Elena con su radiante sonrisa como siempre se acerco hacía mi.

— Sabes perfectamente que aun no es hora de partir —. Expuso con tranquilidad. Simplemente sonreí. — No puedo creer que te vallas a perder el baile —.

— La Graduación es lo de menos Elena — Conteste al recodar el evento que muy pronto se avecinaba.

— Es lo de menos, es lo de ¡Menos! Pero si es tu Graduación de clausura de la secundaria, eso no es de poca cosa & lo sabes Selene — Me contradijo Elena. La mire por unos segundos.

— Tal vez tengas razón & aunque quisiera ir…sabes perfectamente que no puedo —.

— Lejos de ti sigue siendo muy…—.

— Ella…— Terminando la frase.

— Iba a decir aguafiestas pero también le queda —.

— Mi madre no es aguafiestas Elena — Mirándola seriamente — Simplemente, tengo reglas que seguir & una de ellas es esta. Iniciando las vacaciones tengo que ir con ella —.

— Lo se pero lo correcto sería que ella estuviera aquí contigo…no que tú vallas a donde ella este —.

Cerré los ojos. Odiaba que llegáramos a este punto cuando hablábamos de mi madre; Dalia De Montenegro. & odiaba admitirlo pero Elena tenía razón & era lo que mas anhelaba en mi vida, que mi madre estuviera conmigo. Desde que mi padre; Maximo Montenegro falleció en un accidente automovilista, cuando yo tenia solo 10 años, mi madre se entrego día & noche a su trabajo, según ella para darme el sustento de cada día & así ah sido, pero lo que olvido por completo fue a mí. Lo que yo realmente quería. Su amor.

Mi madre es Doctora, & unas de las mejores que hay en el país. Cada año, ella es traspasada a diferentes países, tanto como en Europa & América. Así que cada año yo debo ir a donde esta ella, aunque eso no me beneficia en nada, siempre estoy sola.

— Eso lo que mas quisiera —. Murmure audiblemente. Elena me miro con pena & no me agradaba eso. — Pero en fin…ya estoy acostumbrada así que, no importa — Mentí.

— Si tu lo dices — Dijo Elena volteando por otro lado. La mire con una mirada asesina, después de haber metido la pata esperaba prudencia de ella pero…así era Elena.

— Sea como sea ¿Fuiste? — Cambiando de tema.

— Si, aquí lo tengo — Mostrándome una carpeta color tinto en sus manos. — Boletas, certificados, fotos & tú boleto de avión — Haciéndome entrega de mis documentos.

— Gracias — Tomándolos.

— Te extrañare — Confeso Elena. La mire con una sonrisa & media.

— Yo también te extrañare a ti, pero regresare como siempre — Dije con una sonrisa.

— Lo se, siempre cumples tus promesas — Contestó alegre — Al parecer lo única buena noticia aparte de que terminaron las clases es que Camila por fin se ira para siempre de aquí —.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclame incrédula — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Se fue desde la mañana con maletas & todo, gritándole a medio Colegio que se iría para siempre para ser su sueño —.

— Vampiros…—.

— Que más puede ser —. Definitivamente Camila no tenía remedio. — Pero de que nos quitamos a la loca, no las quitamos—.

— Eso parece…— Conteste yo imaginándome la escena. Que locura.

— ¿& bien? — Dijo Elena.

— ¿& bien que? — Dije yo sin comprender.

— ¿Esta vez donde iras a pasar las vacaciones? — Pregunto emocionada Elena. Abrí la carpeta tinta que tenía en mis manos & fije mi mirada en el pequeño & largo papel que consistía el boleto de avión junto con otro más, un boleto de Bus.

— Washington, Forks…—


End file.
